Fire & Ice
by Red Phoenix Feathers01
Summary: Human Witch Hermione Granger falls for Vampire Heir Draco Malfoy and Werewolf Prince Harry Potter. While she finds herself longing for the both of them she also realizes that she is now put in the middle of a war that has been going on for ages.
1. Prologue: A Little Bit Of History

_**Fire&Ice**_

**_Prologue: A little Bit of History_**

The night air was crisp and dreary, candles lit up the corridors of the castle where a secret meeting was taking place. The stone castle sat on the edge of the forbidden forest unknown to others but the owners and their chosen visitors. The time was twelve midnight. Why was such a meeting taking place at this hour? Well it was somewhat of a contract and the person in question that the whole thing was being made up for was sitting in an ancient meeting room with furniture from the early eighteenth century.

The castle had very few windows but in this particular room there was one, which had a direct view to the moon. A young girl about the age of seventeen was sitting on one of the armchairs staring out as her future was being planned for her. Of course she had no say in the matter and didn't dare try to argue. She was a very beautiful girl with tanned skin from her days spent a little too long in the sunlight. But her tan wasn't spotty it was an even tan which made her look even more beautiful. She had long waist length black hair. She stood at about 5'7" easily, was curvy in all the right places and had beautiful hazel brown eyes with a hint of green in them. Her name was Dorea Black, and she and her father were in a meeting discussing a marriage contract with her future father in law.

The young man sitting across from her was very pale. He had a handsome face and strong jawbones. His eyes were the darkest brown she could every remember seeing and he had neatly stacked black locks. He looked like a Greek god but she wasn't interested in being with him. He was a right foul git at school. Maybe not to her but to others she had befriended. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and he had an unhealthy interest in her, every since they started school together seven years ago.

Very few people knew much about Tom, but over that last few months she'd learned more than she had cared to know. First Tom was adopted when he was five by the Malfoys, a rich pure blood family in wizarding England. He was amazing in potions and defense against the dark arts. He had been promised an inheritance when he was of age, and he was a vampire. Not just any vampire but a vampire prince. The Malfoys were the oldest and richest of the vampire community and of noble blood.

Tom's adoptive father Ajax and his wife Isla Black whom was named after her mother, had one son, but wanted more children after they noticed their son Abraxas drifting off into the wrong path unfit for a king. So Ajax and his wife went to an orphanage where they heard about a young boy with extraordinary powers for his age. They adopted him right away. He was just a few years younger than Abraxas whom had run away from home two years ago, and embraced the vampire community as if her were born into it. Ajax turned young Tom on his sixteenth birthday and told him of the requirements to become king. One huge requirement was that your have a queen by your side to reign with you, preferably a Black. So he had chosen Dorea, but her heart was elsewhere.

"Well Cygnus this is a joyous occasion if any" said Ajax, summoning a bottle of his finest wine pouring four glasses out.

"Yes, yes I dare say it is" said Cygnus agreeing and taking his glass and handing his daughter one. She grabbed it and continued to stare out of the window. Tom continued to stare at her wishing her attention were on him.

"Let us raise our glasses to the union of our children" said Ajax, they all raised their glasses and drank from them. After finishing his drink Cygnus signed the written contract and the meeting was over. The four of them got up and were walking toward the front of the castle where the main floo was.

"Now Cygnus you know that this written contract is only valid after their wedding, then the transformation and the consummation" he reminded him his fangs coming out a little.

"Yes, of course no worries there Ajax, They are to be married two weeks from now and then our families will be one" said Cygnus half excited half afraid. The two of them continued to talk with their children walking behind them. Tom attempted to spark up a conversation with Dorea.

"Why is it that you don't fancy me Dorea?" he asked. She remained quiet and he pressed on. "Is it because you don't want to be married so soon, because if that's the case than I can convince father to hold off on the wedding for a bit" Dorea shook her head no to that.

"Are my looks not appealing to you?" he asked

"No Tom you're very handsome" she answered truthfully. To this he smiled smugly. Then he thought.

"I could make a good husband for you, I would forever be loyal to you, I'd always take what you say into consideration Dorea, I'd never take you for granted" he said sincerely.

"Thanks Tom" she said quietly.

"I know you're in love with Potter," he said as an after thought. At this she froze up completely and stopped walking completely.

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning to face him.

"Don't play coy Dorea, I see the way you look at him and the looks he gives you" Dorea turned around and continued walking a little more quickly, damn this castle for being so big, she thought. Tom caught up to her quickly and shoved her against the cold stonewall, not too hard but hard enough to get her attention. He held her arms up above her head with one hand and stroked her cheek with the other. She turned her face to the side as his fangs came out. He left no room for personal space and she could feel his cold hard body pressed up against hers.

"Don't you see Dorea, we belong together, your father thinks so, my father thinks so and so do I. Get that ingrate Potter out of your mind so that we can move forward and build a family" he said pleadingly.

"Charlus would never force me into marriage or hold me against my will" she spat facing him finally. He looked deeply into her hazel brown eyes and without warning placed a huge bruising kiss on her lips. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. He kept his fangs in check so that he did not harm her too much. He fought to get her to respond and she did figuring that he would stop if she did. When she couldn't breath anymore he let up. Her breath was coming out heavy and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Tell me you felt nothing?" he asked, she knew it was a rhetorical question so she didn't answer. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He let her go and straightened himself out and let her do the same before he led her to the floo point, where their fathers were waiting for them.

"My son what held the two of you?" he asked

"We were just getting to know each other," he answered gazing at her but she kept her gaze stuck on the fireplace ready to leave. Cygnus and Ajax shared a look and smile.

"Very well then, I bid you a goodnight and safe trip home, and we look forward to hearing from you to plan out the wedding" said Ajax

"Goodnight then" said Cygnus throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and naming his destination. Dorea stepped up and did the same after sharing one last glance with Tom.

* * *

In a very wooded area in east England two Werewolves were running at a rapid speed through the trees that seemed never ending. The faster of the two was a jet-black wolf with powder blue eyes that seemed as if he could run for days. The slower of the two, though he wasn't that far behind, was a black wolf with a white underbelly, legs, nose and brown eyes. The only light they had was that of the full moon shining down on them. One wolf was running faster than the other, as it seemed the two were in a race. Just before they got to the edge of the tree line one of the wolves stopped, when the other was at his side together they morphed back into human form. Both were males standing at the exact same height of 6 feet even.

One was younger than the other but looked like a spitting image of his companion. He was about 17 or 18 and had a perfect muscular body frame with six-pack abs tanned skin and a strong jaw line. His hair was messy and a dark raven color his vision was impaired so he summoned his glasses along with his clothes that he put on.

The older man did the same he had salt and pepper hair, he looked to be In his mid forties but his body was just as fit as his younger counter part. His vision was impaired too and he wore the same glasses as the younger man. After they had on all of their clothing they apparated silently to their home.

Godric's Hollow was a large werewolf community in East England hidden to those who were non magical. There were several rows of single-family homes that aligned the streets on both sides of the gated community. At the very top of the only hill in Godric's Hollow was a mansion that was gated in too. The two men walked up to the gates silently when they got to the opening of the gates it read Potter Mansion across the gate doors. The gates opened for them automatically and the younger of the two said.

"Race you to the top"

"You're on" they morphed quickly and ran all the way to the large doors of the mansion and morphed back into their human form.

"Beat you again," said the younger one smiling as he put on his clothes

"You wish son," said the older of the two smiling putting on his clothes as well. The two of them walked inside the mansion, which was lit by candlelight. On the corridors there were pictures of old and new family members. The hallway led to many of the rooms such as the sitting room, which were decorated in Gryffindor colors, the dining room, the kitchen the study, the library, and the grand ballroom. There was a grand staircase split in two, which led to all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Outside were a huge field that was covered in grass as far as the eye could see, a garden and a pool.

The two men walked into the sitting room where a cold pitcher of water and a roaring fire in the fireplace was waiting for them. The older of the two poured two glasses and handed the younger man a glass as he settled into his favorite chair.

"Now Charlus what of this girl again" asked the older man taking a sip of water from his glass.

"Well she's simply gorgeous father" said the young man speaking animatedly "She's kind intelligent and did I mention gorgeous" he asked smiling.

"I believe you have stars in your eyes my boy" said Richard James Potter the third smiling genuinely.

"Only for her father" said Charlus sincerely.

"And what is the name of the lady that has stolen my sons heart" asked Richard.

"Dorea Black father, she's the only Black so far that hasn't been sorted into Slytherin house, rather she was in Ravenclaw" Richard's smile turned to a frown.

"Now son you know I am behind you in almost everything you do right" he asked when Charlus nodded and he continued, "It's just that she is betrothed to another son, you know this already" Charlus nodded and said

"Yes father I know this very well, but she does not love him, she loves me and I her, so I don't understand why we can not be together?" he asked innocently

Richard sighed and sat his glass down on the wooden coffee table "Because son, you were simply not early enough in asking for her hand" Charlus slammed his glass down breaking the glass and almost breaking the table as well. He got up and started to pace around the sitting room

"Damn that Riddle"

"You mean Malfoy son," said Richard calmly

"No father I mean just what I said, he knew that I had been courting her for years and how we felt about each other" said Charlus angrily.

"However it happened son it is much too late for you and her to be together, I've gotten word from an old friend that Cygnus is signing the contract tonight" said his father "And furthermore it has been quite peaceful the last fifty years between the vampires and our kind and we would not want to change that now would we" he asked knowingly.

"No sir" said Charlus but he didn't convinced. He knew where his heart lye or rather who had it and he was determined to make her, his bride with or with out his families permission.

* * *

After Dorea arrived home a couple of hours ago she could not sleep. She was in her room lying down in her bed crying silently about her unfortunate future when an owl knocked on her window.

She got up wondering who in the hell would send her an owl at this hour, she opened her window and allowed the small black owl in. After giving him food and water, she carefully untied the letter from his leg and sat at her desk lit her wand and read.

_Dorea my love,_

_It has come to my attention that you and Malfoy are betrothed, now, but I know that your heart is not with him; it lies with me, and mine with you. So I write this letter to you to ask of you one thing. Run away with me, become my bride, we can be together forever you and me, and I know I can make you a lot happier than he. You know I love you and would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to so, if you wish to honor your fathers request and marry Tom then so be it, send this owl back with a letter informing me so. If not then keep the owl and I'll be at your place tomorrow at midnight in my wolf form, we'll leave and be together like we both want Dorea please I love you with all my heart._

_Yours Forever_

**_CRP_**

Dorea closed the letter and smiled for the first time in ages, and decided to take her life in her own hands for once. Sod what her family thought they could all fuck off for all she cared. She knew they never truly loved her because she was different. Her younger sister Lea was jealous of her. Her older siblings didn't even talk to her and her mother and father barely even looked at her. As a matter of fact she only received attention from her father after she had been forced to agree to this bloody mistake of a marriage.

With her mind made up she refolded the letter and went to began packing her things, not too much just enough to get her wherever she was going. She had been in love with Charlus every since she could remember and she wasn't going to let anyone tear them apart she was willing to risk every thing for him just as he was risking everything for her.

He showed up the next night just as he had promised. It was another full moon out. Dorea walked to the edge of her backyard which was a wooded area where Charlus came out of the wood line in his wolf form just as promised. She pat affectionately on the top of his head and a second later he transformed. She turned away blushing so that he could get dressed.

He grabbed her hand with one of his and caressed her face causing her to face him. "Dorea my love you do not know how happy you've made me" he said smiling at her. She smiled deeply too gazing into his powder blue eyes.

"And you me Charlus"

"Are you sure you want to do this, there is still time to turn back" he said looking at her very seriously.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Charlus" he smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Let us leave then, I've set up a portkey in the woods," he said taking her hand and leading her forward. She took one last glance at the place she had called home for the past 17 years and decided she would not miss it. She allowed him to lead her into the woods.

* * *

The next morning was a bit foggy for Dorea she woke up in a bed that was not her own, with a warm weight holding her down. She turned a little to see the face of her true love Charlus and smiled kissing the tip of his nose and waking him as she did so.

"Good morning love," she said smiling

"Morning Love" he answered smiling just as wide as she. Before they had time to enjoy each other's company any more the doors to his bedroom chamber opened and in walked his mother and father.

"Rise and shine son time for some official family business and your mum wants you to eat your breakfast this morning" said his father not noticing the young woman in his sons bed. His mum did and surprisingly she couldn't suppress a smile.

"And who might this young lady be" asked his mother kindly, getting his fathers attention. Dorea was so embarrassed she tried to bury herself under the covers, his mother laughed but his father didn't. "Come child show us your face now, don't be embarrassed" she said lightly and Dorea peeked out from under the covers.

"Mum, dad" said James getting up out of his bed, "This is Dorea Black, and I want to marry her" His mother looked delighted as Dorea now got out of the bed too in some of Charlus's clothes. She walked over to him shyly and he placed his arm around her. His father looked outraged.

"Son I thought we discussed this last night" he said trying to keep his temper in check.

"We did father and I've decided that I don't care about the Malfoys and neither does she, we want to be together and we will with or without your permission," said Charlus firmly tightening his hold on Dorea.

His father was about to yell at him his mother could tell that's why she intervened before he could. "Dorea dear does your family know about this" she asked gesturing at the two of them.

"No maim, I was to marry Tom Riddle-Malfoy but I do not love him, I'm completely in love with your son," she said honestly and his mother smiled.

"I'm afraid that does not matter Dorea" the elder Potter began "You were promised to Tom therefore you will marry him, I'm going to send your father and owl now"

"No father" said Charlus as he went to stop his father from leaving.

"Don't get me started on you son, you have disappointed me greatly, kidnapping this poor girl from her family they must be worried sick" he said as he started to walk out of the room again but Dorea's voice stopped him.

"With all do respect sir, my family doesn't give a shite about me, they only see me as a tool to help add to their fortune, I love your son with all my heart and would rather die than marry Tom Riddle or Malfoy or what ever, and not be with your son" Richard looked sympathetic but did not change his mind.

"Richard, the two of them are in love, do you really want to be responsible for causing your son an eternal heart break?" asked his wife.

"But Anne, she…" but Anne cut him off

"I know what she has been promised to do, but nothing is set in stone yet my love, allow your son some happiness for the days ahead of him will surely be filled with trouble," she said pleading with him through her eyes. He couldn't say no to his wife no matter how hard he tried. Finally after an eternity of silence he sighed

"You want to marry her" he asked his son, his son nodded "And you want to marry him," he asked. Dorea nodded as well. "Very well then, we have a wedding to plan, Charlus inform Dorea of what has to take place. Anne, invite everyone in the village to house tomorrow, if we're going to go through with this we have to do it quickly."

"Thank you father and thank you mum," said Charlus hugging both of his parents.

"Come child soon you will be apart of this family," said his mum. Dorea walked over to his parents and embraced the both of them, and finally she felt like she was home.

* * *

Cygnus Black was sitting in his dining room with his family minus Dorea whom had refused to come out of her room since the meeting with the Malfoys. He didn't really care though. The ungrateful brat brought shame on their family after being sorted into Ravenclaw; she was lucky to have this opportunity to bring some of their honor back. He was just lucky that young Tom had taken such an interest in his daughter.

He was enjoying dinner and a little idle chat with his wife Violetta, his son Pollux and his other two daughters Cassiopeia and Lea Black. His youngest son Marius was disowned for being a squib and ran away from home some time ago and was presumably living in muggle England somewhere not that he cared. Pollux had returned from Auror business just last night and Cassiopeia was a Healer at St. Mungos. His youngest daughter Lea was entering into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"So glad that you could all make it for your sisters wedding" he said to his two eldest. Lea frowned at this. It was common knowledge to everyone at Hogwarts and everyone in this household that she was deeply infatuated with Tom Riddle. She was very upset when she heard that he had asked for her sister's hand in marriage instead of her own. She could see why though, Dorea was every young mans dream girl. She was beautiful, intelligent and kind. She had a very nice figure and carried herself very well.

Not that Lea wasn't all these things as well, but she was no Dorea. She loathed living in the shadow of her older sister. All she heard at Hogwarts was Dorea this, and Dorea that. She was so happy when her sister graduated Hogwarts last year because she didn't have to live in her shadow anymore. But then she got the news of Tom's proposal; she couldn't recall a time when she'd cried so much. But she had learned to accept it, even though she didn't want to. Lea was a pretty witch as well she had long blonde hair and big grey eyes. She was shorter than Dorea she stood at 5'3" but had quite a few suitors as well. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gill the house elf.

"Excuse me Mr. Black sir, there is a letter from your daughter Dorea it is very important that you read it" said Gill

Cygnus snatched the letter from the house elf and rudely dismissed him. He was about to cast the letter into the fire when he noticed that it was written on Potter stationary. He opened it and began to read as his heart rate dropped with every single word.

**_Dear Father,_**

_If I am correct you are sitting at supper for the family around this time of day. If that is the case then I suggest you read this letter aloud for all to hear. (He began to read out loud). Every since I went to Hogwarts seven years ago and was sorted into Ravenclaw house, I've been treated differently, coldly harshly. You lot never really loved me after that and I cannot understand why. You never listen to me therefore I am writing you this letter to tell you that I am not going to go through with the planned wedding to Tom. I'm in love with Charlus Potter and if you cared any ounce about me or my happiness then you would've never forced me into this marriage. So I'm writing you this letter on behalf of my future father in law to let you all know that I'm going to marry Charlus instead and probably will have done so or being close to doing it as you're reading this letter. You will not be able to stop me so don't try. Goodbye forever_

**_Dorea._**

Cygnus slammed the letter down and hurried to his floo with his family close behind and called out Malfoy castle. In an instant he vanished. Over at Malfoy manor he'd just finish explaining the letter to Ajax whom was fuming with anger, but none of them were angrier than Tom.

"Where does their marriage bounding take place?" Tom asked very calmly.

" I…I do not know" answered Cygnus truthfully.

"Well I do" said Ajax "We have to hurry son," he said to Tom. "Cygnus you stay here, hopefully that whore of a girl you call daughter hasn't done the unthinkable yet" said Ajax not at all offending Cygnus by his term for Dorea. Cygnus just nodded as Ajax and Tom left. They gathered some of their best Vampire warriors and headed out into the moonlit night.

* * *

At their sacred marriage-bounding place deep within the forbidden forest, the lot of werewolves stood in human form, as the marriage of their prince and his new princess was taking places. Among them were Charlus's best friends and fellow Weres, Septimus Weasley, Brian Finnegan and Augusta Longbottom. His father was performing the ceremony with his mother at Richard's side.

"Now for the final ritual, drink this potion the both of you must drink from the same cup," he said as he handed the cup to Charlus and then to Dorea. "Where are the rings" he asked Septimus stepped up and handed them to Charlus and to Dorea "Charlus place the ring on her finger and repeat after me, with this ring I am forever bound" Charlus placed the ring on her finger and said what his father said and Dorea did the same.

"Now Dorea the next part is going to hurt, but only for a little while" said Richard kindly. She nodded. "Charlus, you know what to do" he said looking at his son with pride. Charlus nodded and his werewolf teeth came out as Dorea offered herself to him. He took a bite out or skin and she never screamed, only flinched. Once Charlus backed off he let out a huge howl and the others followed as Dorea began to transform into her werewolf form. She was a beautiful black wolf with hazel eyes. Richard took the branding stick and branded her with the Potter brand in her wolf form, she cried out a little before transforming back to her human form. Charlus covered her body in one of his royal capes that covered her from head to toe.

"You may now kiss the bride," said Richard. They kissed and the other werewolves let out a huge howl. After parting Dorea and Charlus joined in howling.

"NOOOOOOO!"

They heard the shout coming from the wood line and saw Riddle flanked by some of his Vampire followers and his father Ajax. The Vampires flew down to where the werewolves were and many of them began shape shifting to their wolf form except for Charlus, Dorea, his mum and dad.

"She was mine, Potter mine you'll pay for this," said Riddle pointing at Dorea

"She did not want you Tom, and I don't care what you think you can do to me Tom"

"Consider this war, the treaty is over as of right now" said Ajax.

"War, you forget Malfoy you're in my territory and you don't have enough Vamps to fight your "war" said Charlus placing Dorea behind him.

"That is what you think Potter" said Ajax as some hundreds of Vampires started to appear. A huge fight broke out Richard morphed and so did his mum. A werewolf he didn't know was distracting Tom and Ajax was being trailed by three at a time.

"Dorea my love run, mum will go with you, run to Hogwarts and floo home, do it now!" he said when he saw that she was about to argue. She nodded they kissed once more passionately and she said.

"Come back to me"

"I will, now go! Hurry!" she morphed and found his mum they with the other female wolves ran through the woods to the safety of Hogwarts. Charlus turned around and morphed into his werewolf form and was taken on two Vampires at a time. One lunged at him and he bit it in the leg breaking its bone that one went down, he did the same to the other as he looked for more to destroy. About 20 minutes into the fight he heard his name being called.

"Potter, you take something from me, I take something from you" said Tom going after Richard whom had his back turned because he was battling two other vampires. Tom came at Richard from behind with a silver dagger.

"Father Nooooo!" yelled Charlus as Tom struck his father in the back, his father went down and changed back into his human shape. With the dagger struck firmly into his back. The other vampires started to retreat, as Charlus ran over to his fathers side. He cradled his fathers' head in his lap as he removed the dagger.

"This isn't over Potter!" yelled Tom as he was ushered away by his father and the other vampires that came with them.

Charlus sat and cried with his fathers head in his lap. Richard's breaths were coming in slowly as he tried to speak. The other werewolves gathered in around the two of them.

"Char…Charlus"

"Father" said Charlus holding his tears for a moment

"It, it is yours" he said Charlus knew what he was speaking of, he was now king.

"No father don't die, please" Charlus pleaded crying

"Take care of them my son, everything is yours now" his father said quickly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was here no more.

"No….no no" said Charlus as he realized his father was gone "I will avenge you father, I will" said Charlus. Septimus went up to him and lifted his friend up. Charlus stood on top of the largest rock he could find and howled a very loud howl. Letting them all know that this means war. All the werewolves there howled at the moon with him, letting him know that they would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be, but the would avenge their king and follow their new one.

* * *

At Malfoy castle the next night Ajax was there talking to his son. "Tom I know this is not what you wanted but you cannot let your emotions interfere with you taking the crown"

"I know father"

"Now Cygnus was gracious enough to offer us his youngest daughter Lea instead, she will make a fine bride and unlike that bitch Dorea, she is completely loyal to you," he said Tom didn't respond.

"Tom do you understand me, you will marry Lea in two weeks, she will finish her final year here in the castle with tutors, do you understand" Tom was staring out the window looking at the moon

"Yes father, but I want one thing in return"

"What is it Tom" asked Ajax concerned

"We declare war, on the Werewolves, none of them are innocent, Potter made certain of that," he said seriously turning to face his father

"As you wish my son," Tom smiled evilly and so it began.

_**(A/N: This story is very A/U as you can all see, I hope you will bare with me and take the time to read and review, hopefully any questions you may have will be answered in this story. This is a H/Hr/D love triangle of sorts but the first part is strictly or more so H/Hr, so please read and review much appreciated thanks.)**_


	2. New Blood

**_Chapter 1: New Blood_**

Two men were running fast, faster than they had ever run before. The one whom was the faster of the two was thinking to him self that they shouldn't have come on this side of London. It wasn't their territory. He told his hardheaded friend that, but his friend insisted that they'd be ok, plus there was a fit bird that worked there that he was interested in.

They hit a corner and went into an alleyway to hide. The streets of London were alive with the chatter of friends, club music and drunken ladies and lads. It was a Friday night after all. And after their triumph against their enemies last week these lads had something to celebrate. But he knew he should have listened to his gut feeling when he thought that this was a bad idea. They'd be spotted and of course they were.

They hadn't been in the club for a full ten minutes before they were spotted and no one wanted to tag along with them from back home, so it was just the two of them. He wished he'd opted to stay at home this moment. Turned out the bird that his mate was interested in had a boyfriend and not just any boyfriend but one from the other side and now those blood-sucking bastards were hunting them.

He and his friend panted but not to loudly they didn't want to be heard, he struggled to catch his breath and looked around to see if it was ok to morph. His lungs ached and he just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. But he had to get back to the apparation point and make sure that there were no muggles around when he morphed.

"What a night eh?" asked his friend jokingly.

"Fuck you mate" His friend just broke into a fit of laughter, he had a blast living on the edge. "This isn't bloody funny Oliver," he said. Oliver Wood just gave him a boyish smile that would usually make any bird weak at the knees, but he wasn't a girl so it didn't really do much for him, but annoy him even more.

"Calm down Cedric, we haven't been caught, now lets just morph and get back to the village yeah?" he asked smirking and getting ready to morph. Cedric Diggory shook his head at his best friend getting ready to morph as well when they heard someone behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a cold emotionless voice. Both boys turned around face to face with death. At least that's what the gang of boys looked like to them. There was about seven of them with one girl, the girl Oliver had been trying to get with.

Marcus Flint and his gang of followers were all creatures of the night. Vampires under Lord Voldermorts rule some of their most hated enemies and tonight; Oliver overstepped a boundary by trying to talk to Marcus's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.

"Come on guys we were just trying to have a bit of fun yeah, we'll get going now" said Cedric.

"Is the little mutt afraid?" asked Zacharias Smith sarcastically while flashing his fangs a bit.

"Of you pale bastards no fucking way mate," said Oliver Wood glaring at the boy his eyes turning a bit golden as he did so.

"To be greatly out numbered Wood you have a really big mouth, perhaps we should show you how to keep it shut," said Flint smirking evilly taking out his wand, the others followed him.

"Your girlfriend happened to like my mouth, she was snogging me thoroughly yesterday" said Wood smirking. Penelope gasped and blushed.

"I did no such thing" she said half offended half turned on.

"Aye but you'd like to wouldn't you lass," he said winking at her. She blushed and hid behind her boyfriend. Cedric nudged Oliver to remind him that they were greatly outnumbered and on the wrong side of London.

"She'd never deal with filth like you" said Flint glaring at him "Oi I think we should teach these dogs a lesson about staying on their own side of town, what do you boys think" asked Flint, he looked around and smirked satisfied when everyone around him agreed.

"Don't worry boys this'll only hurt a bit" said Flint "Plata Liberar" he said and Zacharias repeated it after him, the spell hit both boys square in the chest, but the grabbed their heads as they both starting having extremely painful migraines. The Vampires circled them and continued saying this spell over and over again, causing the boys endless pain.

"Say cousin how about we let you take over as a little back to school present" said Flint. Cold Grey eyes brighten in the crowd and the Vampire Prince himself stood before them.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Draco Malfoy coldly. The boys looked at each other in terror and knew that this night was far from over.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting on a train to the countryside. She was going to stay with her Grand after her parents were killed in a car accident. Everyone was being so nice to her; they thought she'd be gloomier than she was. In all actuality Hermione was a bit relieved. She never really got along with her parents. Hell they weren't even her real parents.

Hermione was adopted from an orphanage when she was five by Eric and Jane Granger. They were a respectable couple. Both were extremely successful dentist but then things took a turn for the worst and after a mal practice, they lost their office about five months after she was adopted.

They'd been struggling every since. Her mother would often cry and her father would hit the bottle hard. She took refuge in her adoptive Grandmother, whom would tell her stories of witches, wizards and other mythical creatures. Her grandmother was the only one that truly loved her and tried to give her a childhood when she could. Hermione would spend summers with her when she was younger. But when she turned ten, her father got an offer for a job in America, so the family packed up and moved to Boston Massachusetts.

Things went better for a while, her dad worked at a new Dentist office and her mum had even found a job too, but then her father got laid off and he picked up his drinking habits again as her mum struggled to put food on the table. Hermione took refuge in the library she was a really fast learner and excelled at her classes, unfortunately her parents never really recognized it, but her Grand did, she'd call and send Hermione gifts and things through the post.

When it had been six months since her dad last held a job, things got really horrible. He started hitting her mum. Even though she wasn't that close with her mum, she tried to protect her. One time her father was beating her mum to a pulp, Hermione was crying and screaming she just wanted him to stop. He came after her once her mum was knocked out cold and she screamed at him, he flew back against a wall and was knocked unconscious. She called the police and her father was locked up and her mother was taken to the hospital. She stayed with a family friend until her mum got well enough to come out of the hospital.

Her father was kept in jail for three months until his trial. Her mum got better in time for his trial but refused to press charges on her husband. Hermione lost a lot of respect for her that day. Then a few months later Hermione got a letter from Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards in Salem Massachusetts. It stated that she was a witch and the school would help her develop her powers. She was excited to get away from her home life and learn some new things.

Her parents let her go and she found that she was more advanced then the students she started school with. She was often picked on at Salem for being so smart but she developed tough skin, she'd been through far worse torment than they could ever know so little words never really hurt her. She did manage to make one friend at Salem, his name was Daniel Cleaver, he was a Quidditch super star, he was also pretty smart and the only one to seem to get through to her.

She developed a little crush on him in her fifth year of school but it quickly depleted, she felt more like a sibling toward him than anything when he confessed to her that he had a crush on another girl. She loved school, but knew that she'd have to return home for during the summer, since money was tight, she wasn't able to visit her Grand as often as she had liked. So she came up with a routine. Each morning at 5 am she wake up, stretch and go running around her small town 3 miles every day. It helped her build stamina, muscle and a nice figure. Running was definitely her favorite thing to do. It gave her a reason to forget about things at home, then she'd spend the rest of the day at the library during the summer. She wrote to Daniel and her Grand and that was pretty much it.

One day this particular summer she was coming home from the library and noticed that the police were at her house. She wondered if someone saw her parents quarreling again. She walked up to her front door and the police told her that her parents had been in a head on collision. Her father was drunk driving and speeding at the time and killed her mum, three people in the other car and himself.

She was shocked at first and even shed a tear but not many. Social services informed her that she would be staying with her Grand back in England, that meant changing atmospheres and she had gotten so use to this one. She was going to have to go to the Wizarding School over there. Though she would miss Daniel terribly she was ready for a new start and promised to write him every day or at least once a week.

She got off the train and took a cab to her Grandmothers small cottage on the countryside. It was a nice welcoming home. It fit her Grand perfectly. It was fenced in by a white picket fence, the cottage was two leveled and had three bedrooms a small common room with a fireplace, a library and a nice sized eat in kitchen. She didn't having to live here. It was the only place that felt like home to her.

She only had about two days before she started school at Hogwarts in Scotland, so she didn't have much time to get settled in. Her Grand had set up her bedroom in her mother's old bedroom she had as a child, it was a nice size with a full bed, a walk in closet a dresser and a desk.

The next two days were spent at Diagon Alley, the wizarding village in London, getting her books and other things she would need for school, Her grand brought her an owl she could use for sending letters back and forth. They spent the two nights in Diagon Alley and her grandmother told her some stories of what was going on here. Things were a lot different in England.

* * *

She arrived at Hogwarts sitting on the train by herself the whole time. She went to the head-masters office to get sorted, because she didn't want to be sorted with the first years. He greeted her kindly and offered her his condolences but pleaded with her to be sorted at the feast so that the rest of the school could get a look at her like she was some type of specimen. She sighed but agreed and walked with him to the Great Hall as she entered it following closely behind him ignoring the curious stares she received from the other students.

As she walked up the long isle to the sorting hat she thought of a story her Grand told her on their last night together. It was about the Werewolf tribe and the Vampire Covenant. She hadn't really paid attention to it, but her Grand told her that the headmaster of her school came to talk to her personally about it, wanting her Grand to pass on the information to Hermione so she could know as much as she could before she arrived at school there.

The Werewolf prince Harry Potter and the Vampire Heir Draco Malfoy were both in her year here at Hogwarts, but their familes were sworn enemies from along time ago. Needless to say the two didn't really get along and would often bring other students into their feuds. Draco Malfoy was the Vampire Heir and in Slytherin. Harry Potter the Werewolf prince was in Gryffindor. Apparently every Vampire and Werewolf was sorted into those houses since the beginning of time. And sometimes their fights could turn deadly. It was all a bunch of rubbish to Hermione, she didn't believe in Vampires and Werewolves but when she arrived at Hogwarts she couldn't help but feel a little different.

She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was about to be placed on her head when in walked the two boys followed by their friends each going to their own table. Draco Malfoy or she assumed that was him, was very pale, he was about 6 feet even tall and lean a bit muscular but not overly so, he had platinum blonde hair and a permanent smirk on his handsome face. He was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen or so she thought until she looked at his enemy. A dark wizard whom was pale for his race, and another tall pale boy followed Draco. They went over to their house table and sat down.

The other boy whom led his friends was tall as well; he had health tan looking skin, and shaggy black hair. He was very well built a bit muscular than Draco. He looked absolutely delectable. Hermione started blushing as she had these thoughts. His friends that followed him were a red head taller than Harry by a few inches and another tall dark attractive wizard. The boys at this school were definitely better looking than the ones at her old school, she thought to herself.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and their friends have finally decided to join us now we can officially began" said Professor Dumbledore from the staff table as he motioned for Professor McGonagall to continue. He opted to let Hermione get sorted first since she was a sixth year. She tried to focus as the sorting hat was placed on her head. All eyes were now focused on her, including ones she was not aware of both emerald green and light grey looked at her curiously.

The sorting hat was silent for a moment and then shouted "RAVENCLAW" She hopped off the stool and headed for her house table. She locked eyes with Draco Malfoy for a second and then with Harry Potter, both boys had unreadable expressions on their face and she felt herself blush under their gazes. The looked from Hermione to each other and glared, but both were thinking the same thing she was.

"This was going to be an interesting year"

* * *

_**(A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been working on this chapter for a long time, I will try to have a weekly update for this story, but please bare with me, any questions you have I hope to answer in the story. As I have stated before this is a H/Hr/D love triangle with the first part of the story being mostly H/Hr. This story will be rated M for a number of reasons but most of all because of language. I hope you all will R&R I really appreciate it….till next time)**_


	3. Bleeding Love

**_Bleeding Love_**

_It was dark in the forest; the only light was that of the moon. A beautiful young woman was running faster than the average speed towards the end of the mountain. She was dressed from head to toe in fancy dress robes. She had a white veil on her head; it looked as if she were to be wed._

_She stopped once she reached the end; she pulled out a wooden stake from her cloak ready to end her misery when she heard a twitch in the woods. She looked around terror evident in her golden brown eyes. She pulled out her wand and illuminated it. Looking around from side to side hearing nothing she put her wand out and was ready to try again when she heard distinct shuffling in the woods._

_"Who's there?" she said. No one answered, "Don't be a bloody coward show yourself" she insisted._

_Then she saw it, a beautiful black wolf with yellow eyes coming out of the forest tree line towards her. Anyone else in her situation would be scared out of his or her wits but she knew this wolf very well. The wolf transformed into a man before her. He was tall lean and muscular and naked._

_"What do you think you're doing?" he asked taking a step towards her._

_"It's none of your business, go back home," she said. Her sharp fangs coming out dangerously fast._

_"My love I know that you are with child" She sighed as tears sprang to life in her eyes, she dropped the stake and almost fell to the ground over come with emotion. He moved to her quickly and held her before she could collapse to the ground._

_"I can't stay here, they will force me to do something I don't want to do and they will murder our child, I can't do it," she said forcefully._

_"Come away with me" he said gently._

_"Your pack will never except my kind," she said knowingly as she fought to get control of her emotions._

_"We'll run away together, just you and I, no one else will matter," he said sincerely as he rubbed her back soothingly._

_"No your pack needs you, you must stay I will go and find a way to keep our child safe" she said._

_"But what about us" he asked looking deep into her eyes._

_"There is no us anymore," She said escaping his warm embrace. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and went to stand at the end of mountain. "Please do not try to find me"_

_"But…"_

_"If you truly love me you will do as I ask, please I do this for us, all of us" she said rubbing her slightly swollen belly "You know what they will do if they find out." He nodded silently._

_"I'm well aware of that"_

_"Well then this is goodbye my love, I will always cherish the time we had together, maybe we can meet again in the afterlife one day" she said sadly. He too had tears in his eyes at this point. But nodded as he tried to remain strong for her. She apparated with a pop and just like that she was gone._

_"I will find you one day," he promised and then he too apparated with a pop._

* * *

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat; she had never even seen those people before in her life yet the dream seemed so very real as if she were there almost. She had never had a dream so vivid before let alone about people she didn't even know and it scared her. She looked around and noticed that all of her roommates were still sleeping. She was shaking she couldn't sleep now even if she wanted too.

She got out of her bed and went over to the window. The moonlight shone beautifully over the Black Lake. She was grateful that her dorm room had a direct view of this. She heard what sounded like howling at the moon. This place was all too weird. Werewolves and Vampires, what the hell kind of place was this. And no one seemed shaken by it like walking amongst them was nothing more than an everyday occurrence. Well she supposed it was for the people here. She decided to write a letter to Daniel maybe get her mind off of that dream.

"Rise and Shine" she heard a cheerful voice say hours later. She opened her eyes slowly as she tried to get comfortable with her surroundings she yawned a little and got out of bed in her pajamas. She looked toward the girl that had said something to her. She recognized her from the sorting ceremony. She had tanned skin, long beautiful black hair that was placed in a ponytail and a shiny prefect badge on her uniform cloak.

"Good morning" she said politely. Hermione muffled a response still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw Prefect, I'll be showing you around and answering any questions you may have about Hogwarts."

That was a mouthful, thought Hermione. Padma showed her to the bathroom and promised to wait for her in the common room so that they could walk down to breakfast together. Hermione got in the shower and let the hot steaming water cascade down her body as if to wash away all thoughts of the dream she had this morning. What was troubling her most was the fact that she felt as if she knew those people but she couldn't ever recall meeting them in her life.

After a nice shower, she got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the common room where Padma was waiting for her. The other girl smiled at Hermione and led the way to the portrait whole. While walking to the Great Hall Hermione saw some Vampires arguing, she thought this to be odd seeing as they weren't supposed to be able to walk around during the daytime. None of them seemed to be burning, but the sun was shining brightly through the large glass windows of the school

"Padma, is it not true that Vampires can't walk around in the day time, won't they be burned" she asked.

"Yes, but Dumbledore has charmed the windows and doors of this school you can see the sun but the light of it does not effect the Vamps they'll be ok as long as they don't go outside." She said opening the doors to the Great Hall. They found a seat towards the middle, not many people were up this early since classes didn't start until tomorrow.

They pilled food on their plates and Padma proceeded to review the rules and regulations to Hermione.

"What about the Vampires and the Werewolves here, don't Vampires suck blood, and aren't Werewolves dangerous cant their bite turn you into one of them, and can't you stake a Vampire with a wooden stake and kill them I mean don't these type of things come up here?"

"Whoa slow down Hermione one question at a time"

"Right don't Vampires suck blood and kill humans"

"There hasn't been a Vampire on Human killing since the 70s Dumbledore has all the Vampires here on a special diet of Elvin blood, it is easy for them to heal themselves"

"Wait so the Vampires feed off of house elves, that's mental" said Hermione not believing it.

"They have been for a while now and it keeps them under control. They eat regular food too but need blood to survive"

"Ok the Werewolves…"

"Can only turn on a full moon, when that occurs Dumbledore lets them roam the forbidden forest and sets up a barrier around Hogwarts that cannot be penetrated by them until the next morning when they are back to their human form"

"What about the female wolves aren't they naked when they come back to human form"

"You seem to know a lot about these creatures? Yes they are, but it is rare that you find a shewolf, which is what they like to be called. Normally a werewolf picks his mate and turns her into one. The only shewolf I know is Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, she uses the shrieking shack during her transformations."

"But what about…"

"As for your wooden stake question, they are not allowed on school premises" Hermione nodded when another question popped in her head, before she could ask she saw the two group of boys walk in with their friends again going to their separate tables as they glared at each other.

"That's Harry Potter," said Padma motioning to the Gryffindor table. "He's the descendent of an original, which means he has the power to transform whenever he chooses not just on a full moon" Hermione looked over at the boy he seemed to be focusing solely on his food even though his friends were obviously glaring at the boys over at the Slytherin table.

"And that is Draco Malfoy, he's also a descendent of an original which means he can walk around in the sunlight and not be affected by it what so ever, it also takes more than a wooden stake to kill him.

"What is an original?" Before Padma could answer some more students came over to them and Padma introduced all of them to Hermione and she greeted them as well. Then she noticed a girl sitting alone at the end of the table. She had long blonde hair and a bottle cap necklace on. She seemed to be reading a magazine upside down.

"Padma who's that" asked Hermione motioning to the other girl. Gaining the attention of the other students sitting closely by.

"Oh that's Luna Lovegood"

"She seems a bit…"

"Eccentric" said the Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein.

"I was going to say lonely"

"She's mental that one, always rambling on and on about imaginary creatures and what not, it's a wonder she's even here since she doesn't seem to live on the same planet as the rest of us" said Terry Boot. The others laughed but Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Just because you were different didn't mean you were a bad person. It took a while for her to make friends because she was different, she could only imagine how lonely this girl really was. She vowed to get to know her.

"Well Hermione and I must be off I'm to take her on a tour of the school" said Padma. They bid their housemates farewell and left the Great Hall.

* * *

As they reached the corridors on the 7th floor Padma was pointing out a few things to her, when they heard someone arguing. They went over to see what it was about.

"Malfoy you're a fucking twat, I don't even know why you're on the 7th floor in Gryffindor territory you bloody night crawler" said a handsome boy with an Irish accent.

"I can frolic wherever I please you stupid mutt, you and your little bitch should go find somewhere else to fuck" said Malfoy with anger in his voice looking at a girl who bore a strong resemblance to Padma.

Hermione gasped at the way this boy was talking.

"Fuck off" said the Irish boy.

"Oi what's going on here?" asked Padma walking over to the three of them. Hermione followed her.

"None of your fucking business Patil" said Malfoy glaring at the other boy. Padma looked slightly offended.

"It is my business when you're insulting my sister you prick" Malfoy shot her a smirk and said.

"Well your sister shouldn't be such a fucking slag now should she?, and you might want to watch your tone Patil, you wouldn't want to come up missing now would you?" he said his fangs coming out a bit. Padma looked visibly shaken but shook it off.

"I'll rip your fucking head off you bloody bastard, say another word about Pavarti"

"Calm down Seamus" said Padma. Malfoy took a step towards him and said.

"I'd like to see you try" Malfoy challenged his fangs coming out Seamus looked insulted and a little shaken as he glared at the Vampire Prince

"Malfoy shove off this isn't your territory," said Padma. Attempting to diffuse some of the tension.

"Saved by a girl Finnegan, is this what your breed has come too, you fucking coward?" he said smirking. Seamus was steaming mad. "Fine I can see where I'm not wanted, we'll pick this up later" said Malfoy to Seamus putting his fangs away. He glanced at Hermione and then he walked away.

Wow this was going to take some getting used too.

* * *

Harry Potter walked up to the Headmasters office ready to floo home to meet his parents. He got inside exchanged pleasantries with the headmaster and then flooed home. He walked to the sitting room and his parents were waiting for him there.

"Hello mother, father"

"Harry its so good to see you my son, you do not know how much we miss you when you are at school" said his mum getting up and embracing her only child. His father gave him a manly hug and they all sat down.

"Right, well I know I'm not just here for a family visit," said Harry getting serious.

"Yes son, you wanted to be included in the family business well you will be" Harry nodded for his father to continue. Their house elf Dobby brought them some refreshments and his father continued. "As you've heard there was an attack on two of our own last Friday."

"How are Cedric and Oliver" Harry asked about his friends, he wanted to retaliate as soon as he heard but his father advised against it.

"They are recovering still but will be back to full health in no time" his father responded. "But it has come to our attention that they weren't the only ones attacked that night Fred and George Weasley were also attacked outside of Diagon Alley seemingly by the same group"

Harry had heard of this his best friend Ron could not stop talking about what happened to his brothers when they boarded the Hogwarts Express for school.

"What are we going to do about this father?" he asked patiently.

"We are planning an attack and a capture of one of Tom's inner circle" Harry looked surprised at this rarely did his father react with violence. "I've heard from a close friend that Tom is up to something unspeakable at this point but when the time comes that I can reveal such information to you I will" Harry nodded choosing not to challenge his father on this one.

"Which one of his followers are you planning to capture"

"One close to his heart, his daughter Melita, and before you ask no, you will not be able to be present during this attack" Harry was about to interrupt but his father stopped him. "I don't care how ready you think you are I know that you aren't not for this, be patient my son, your time will come.

* * *

Nighttime descended upon the castle and all were thought to be tucked away in their bed at this hour, but these two were not. Draco Malfoy being the prince of the Vampire covenant was granted his own room when he became fifteen as was Harry Potter. Unlike Harry who declined the offer as a way to stay closer to his pack. Draco welcomed the idea; he valued his privacy, which was the very same reason no one knew who he had in his bedchamber tonight.

Pansy Parkinson while not the expected lover of such a person of high quality proved to be useful to Draco. He could feed off of her use her body whenever he wanted to and he didn't even need to use an unforgivable to do it. He hated Elvin blood, absolutely despised it. He was the descendant an original for fucks sake he should be able to feed off of whom ever whenever he wanted.

Parkinson longed to be his Vampire Bride and elevate her family to a name of noble status. Not to mention she was obsessed with Draco Malfoy. She was here tonight so that he could relieve some tension. He striped down to his boxers as she began removing her clothing as well

"Draco when are you going to make me your bride" Draco smirked.

"In due time my love" he said lying through his teeth. He had no intention of spending the rest of his life with anyone let alone Parkinson, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Do you wish to feed off of me tonight" she said continuing to get naked before him

"I do every night," he said slightly annoyed, she asked him the same question every time they did this.

"As you wish" she said when she was nude before him, she climbed on the bed beside him and he placed kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Don't worry love this will only hurt a bit," he said as his fangs came out his, he sunk his teeth into her human flesh and sucked but tried not to go too fast, he didn't want to kill her. His eyes grew redder with each amount of blood he took in. Each time he did this his blood lust would grow stronger. She winced but had become accustomed to it she actually enjoyed it now and he knew it. Once he had his feel he retracted his fangs and licked the wounds. He bit into the flesh of his wrist.

"Here heal yourself," he said as he offered his arm to her. She took it and fed off of him. It started to become painful he roughly pushed her off of him. "You're taking to much you fucking cunt" he said angrily as his wrist began to heal.

"Draco, I'm so sorry my love, it'll never happen again, I swear" he rolled his eyes.

"Lay back" she did as commanded and he began to penetrate her. Thinking of how good it was to be him. He would never marry and sleep with all the women he wanted for as long as he wanted. Yep it was definitely good to be Draco Malfoy.


End file.
